Amantes y Socios
by roceta111
Summary: El dinero manda al mundo ¿verdad? Pues, eso es lo que tengo y me sobra, en cambio a otros, como a Edward, les hace falta, lástima que…bueno, ¡te maldigo las Vegas! Ahora tenemos una hija.
1. Pesimo Artista, pero ¡heroe!

_Querida Alice: _

_Nunca, pero nunca me vuelvo a enamorar de nadie, todavía no puedo creerlo, ¿tú puedes? Es decir, jamás pensé que le interesara solo mi dinero, pensé que quería a Renessme, pensé que…pensé que me amaba a mí, pero no fue así, él y su estúpido hermano planearon quedarse con mi dinero para luego huir, ¿Cómo crees que me siento? _

_En fin, ya no importa, te veré en la boda. _

**Cap. 1- pésimo artista…pero héroe**

-¡Renessme Carlie Swan! ¿DONDE TE HAS METIDO JOVENCITA?-

Me encontraba caminando como loca por todo el departamento, iba a llegar extremadamente tarde y mi hija de 6 años no aparecía. Justamente cuando necesito llegar temprano ella desaparece, hoy, la disquera, mi disquera, recibiría a Mike Newton, un exitoso cantante, y ha pedido que produzcamos su nuevo disco, pero ¿Cómo poder irme a trabajar si mi hija no aparece?

Rebuscaba en cada esquina de la casa, hasta que ¡claro! El armario de mi cuarto, ella se escondía allí prácticamente siempre.

Yo podría ser la empresaria mas exitosa de todo Inglaterra, pero tenia a la hija mas problemática de todas, Renessme, con tan solo 7 años, todas las niñeras que tenia, las espantaba, y meterla en escuela de verano solo hacia que la expulsaran del mismo colegio, ha estado en 6 diferentes escuelas y no se adapta en ninguna, y llevarla a sicología tampoco funciona, puesto que nunca les dice nada. Sinceramente me tiene desesperada en varias ocasiones.

Pensaba todo esto mientras caminaba hacia mi armario, y ¡efectivamente! Ella estaba allí, envuelta entre varias sabanas, huyendo de mí, como siempre.

-¡Renessme! Ni creas que te esconderás- en cuanto lo dije arrebate las sabanas en las que estaba envuelta-

-¡déjame! ¡Vete!- gritaba ella desafiante y después me saco su enorme lengua-

-¡Renessme! ¡No seas grosera! ¡Ve a bañarte antes de que llegue la niñera!-

-¿que pasa si me niego?- volvió a gritarme como si ella fuera la reina del mundo-

-jovencita, estoy llegando tarde por tu culpa, ahora ¡VE A BAÑARTE!-

Ella me respondió con un gruñido y dando enormes pasos molestos hacia la puerta del baño, me pregunto, ¿de quien habrá heredado todo eso?

A veces me preguntaba quien era el padre de Renessme, y no es que yo sea una de esas chicas, ¡jamás! Eso significaría distracción completa, y tengo mucho éxito como para compartirlo con algún perdedor insolente que se quiera aprovechar de mis millones.

**Flashbacks**

En unas vacaciones con mi supervisora ejecutiva, Alice, ella insistió por las vegas, no soy adicta de las vacaciones, pero de algún modo teníamos que celebrar que el disco de Jacob Black, uno de mis más aclamados clientes, vendiera 3 millones de copias y siempre había soñado con conocer las Vegas, así que pensé _"¡bah! ¿Qué podría pasar?"_

Yo y Alice nos fuimos a varias discotecas, hasta que perdimos la conciencia en una de ellas, casi no me acuerdo del resto, solo se que unos hermosos ojos verdes me atraparon y que al instante ya estaba en mi habitación sin nada puesto.

Desperté al día siguiente en mi habitación, sola, sin ropa alguna, y con un intenso dolor de cabeza.

Alice se hospedo en la habitación de al lado, corrí hasta allí después de una Panadol y un buen cambio de ropa, y allí estaba junto a un hombre de cabellos rubios, bastante atractivo y claro no había prenda entre ellos.

La escena fue MUY perturbadora, pero por lo menos a ella le fue mejor, Jasper, así se llamaba el chico, se hizo novio de ella en cuanto regresamos y después de un año se casaron.

Por mi parte, dos meses después de nuestra interesante ida a Las Vegas, sentía inmensos mareos y vómitos diariamente, temiendo lo peor fui al medico y ¡genial! (sarcasmo) el muy maldito engendro y poco hombre (¡poco hombre ya que se fue dejándome sin explicación!) ¡ME EMBARAZO!

De todas maneras ya no había vuelta atrás, yo tenía dos meses de embarazo y nunca estuve deacuerdo con el aborto, así que decidí tener al niño o niña, Alice me apoyo mucho y cuando nació era la cosa más bella del mundo, una niña preciosa, con unos ojos verdes, los mismos por los que había caído.

Mi hija no tenía la culpa, tuve mucho éxito en mi disquera, "London Records" y pronto me hice la mujer más exitosa de toda Inglaterra, produciendo grandes artistas de diversos géneros, estaba ocupada la mayoría del tiempo y por eso dejaba a Renessme con niñeras, pero en cuanto cumplió 5 ella empezó a comportarse rebeldemente.

****fin del flashbacks****

En fin, amo mucho a Renessme, pero a veces me provoca jaqueca el que no quiera comportarse. De repente la ola del recuerdo se fue desvaneciendo en cuanto sonó el celular. Era la niñera.

-¿bueno?-

-si, hola, soy yo, Amanda, la niñera-

-hola, ¿ya esta llegando?-

-eh si, de eso quería hablar, hable con una amiga mía, y será mejor que renuncie-

-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?-grite exasperada-

Esa muchacha no había ni empezado a trabajar, si apenas ayer renuncio la antigua niñera que duro exactamente una hora.

-pues, ¡su hija es una desquiciada! Todas mis amigas que la han cuidado lo dijeron, ni loca me pongo a cuidar a esa chiquilla-

Y de ahí, me colgó, ¡maldición! ¡¿Por qué hoy? ¡Porque! ¡Porque! Rápidamente no se me ocurrió otra idea que rebuscar en mi agenda todos los números de las agencias de niñeras que había en el directorio, y para mi desgracia, todas estaban tachadas y eso significaba que ya todas las niñeras existentes la habían cuidado. ¡Rayos!

¡Ay no! ¿¡Porque tengo que tener una hija así! ...No había remedio, ella tendría que acompañarme a trabajar y siempre que la llevaba algo malo pasaba, era, desgraciadamente, inevitable.

Entre a la inmensa cocina que tenía y me encontré con Renessme vestida con un hermoso vestido color rojo claro sin mangas con una adornativa cinta blanca que iba a la cintura, medias blancas hasta el tobillo y sus zapatos tipo bailarina con correa en medio negros. Renessme sabía vestirse muy bien, gracias a las adictivas clases de moda que le daba Alice.

-muy bien jovencita, tendrás que venir al trabajo conmigo, pero ¡por todos los cielos! ¡Compórtate!-

Ella soltó una sonrisa maléfica, como si todo esto fuera divertido.

-¿que paso con la niñera?-pregunto con la misma mirada de diversión, ¡cielos! Esta niña tenía los ojos más profundos de todo el mundo-

-pues, parece que cierta niña mal portada la espanto-

Y volvió a sonreírme, pero esta vez mas inocente. Como si nunca hubiese hecho nada para espantar a todas las niñeras.

-tendremos que hablar de eso después jovencita, ahora, busca tu abrigo-

En cuanto lo dije salio corriendo hacia el armario de su cuarto.

Nos subimos a mi Ferrari f430, no soy amante de la velocidad pero fue un regalo de Jacob, y bueno ya que mi precioso honda Accord había sido chocado por un desquiciado no me dejo mas opción que aceptarlo, el auto no esta mal, pero siempre intento usarlo al mínimo nivel.

Estábamos en medio del tráfico, ¡perfecto! Justo cuando necesitas llegar temprano. Este iba a ser un mal día. Había una guardería a nuestro lado, y podía apreciarse a varios padres con sus hijos mientras los dejaban.

-mami, ¿Por qué yo no tengo papa?-

-me atragante con un sorbo del capuccino que llevaba en manos.- ah… ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-porque todos mis compañeros de clase tienen papa y yo no ¿Por qué no tengo uno mami?-

Sus ojos me miraron abiertamente, y fue como si mi corazón se retorciera de la angustia, este momento tenia que llegar algún día, ¿pero porque tiene que ser el día en el que tengo más estrés? ¡Maldición! Y ¡mil veces maldición!

-ah, Renessme preciosa, tu…tu…tu padre…pues el…el…viaja, ¡si! Viaja mucho, así que no puede verte ahora-

Por ahora no podía decirle que un estupido me había embarazado y después me dejo tirada con ella. Eso seria muy cruel.

-¿Cuándo vendrá?-

-pronto- fue lo único que se me ocurrió-

-el papa de mi amiga se fue cuando ella tenía 3 años y dijo que regresaría pronto y no ha regresado mamá- ella hablo con una vocecilla que retorció mi alma en partecitas pequeñas.

-todos los papas son diferentes Renessme-

-¿conociste a papá?-

¡Rayos! ¿Que le diría? ¿Que en realidad solo recuerdo sus hermosísimos ojos verdes?

-técnicamente, ¿sabes? Tu tienes sus ojos- le dedique una calida sonrisa, a ver si con eso la calmaba-

Mi niña tenia los ojos de su padre, a decir verdad tenia prácticamente todo de él, ecepto por el cabello, ya que ella lo tiene chocolate, como el mío, solo que el de ella es mas ondulado, tal vez eso también proviene del padre desconocido para ambas, la forma de la cara tenia que venir de el, su mirada tan penetrante debía provenir de el y ni hablar de su perfectas facetas al marcar una sonrisa o su intelecto tan desarrollado, mi hija era muy especial y tan traviesa al mismo tiempo.

Ya habíamos llegado a la oficina, para mi suerte ella no comento nada más acerca del tema. Subimos rápidamente al ultimo piso, estaba retrasada 10 minutos pero bueno, no podía hacer nada al respecto, Renessme corrió a el estante de la recepción para saludar a Ángela, mi secretaria.

-hola Ángela- decía feliz mientras intentaba alcanzar de lleno el escritorio-

-hola Ness, ¿y eso que nos acompañas hoy?-

-¡creo que asuste a la niñera otra vez!- comenzó a reírse en alto volumen, el sonido de su risa, era bastante apacible y armonioso, una risa perfecta-

¡Genial! (nótese el sarcasmo) mi hija había sacado todos los genes de su padre, ¿Qué clase de horrible jugada del destino es esta? ¿Es acaso una especie de recordatorio? ¡Que injusto!

Vaya, el estrés, me hacia recordar anomalías retorcidas de mi pasado.

-buenos días Ángela- intente que no se notara la amargura en mi voz-

-buenos días señora Swan-

-¿a que hora es la cita con el señor Newton Ángela?-

-dentro de una hora-

-muy bien entonces necesitare el informe de las ventas del nuevo disco de Jacob, un informe completo de los nuevos demos con su debida información, no hagas lo que hiciste la ultima vez, asegúrate de obtener las entradas para el concierto de Mike, promociona el nuevo disco de Rose, consígueme una segunda entrevista con su agente y no te olvides de mi té helado, sin hielo, ah y un pastelillo para Renessme, procura que sea sin azúcar, no quiero que se inquiete, ¿comprendido?-

Ángela anotaba todo en la pequeña libreta mientras yo hablaba de lo que pretendía hacer en este día, como dije, soy una mujer muy ocupada.

-lo tengo todo Sra. Swan, enseguida lo tendrá-

-excelente, vamos Renessme-

Tome a mi hija de la mano, y me dispuse a abrir la puerta de mi oficina con la llave que tenia en mi bolso.

Mi oficina era bastante amplia, claro, yo era la dueña de todo, había una sala de estar con dos grandes sofás, y una mesa de centro de vidrio adornada con un florero de rosas rojas, mi escritorio estaba en el centro de todo el lugar, muy organizado y con varias fotos enmarcadas de mi pequeña hija, tenia la foto de en cuanto nació, una de cuando cumplió los dos años y otra en la que estábamos ella y yo en uno de esos juegos de Disney. Es la más reciente.

También estaba el librero, y las varias fotos autografiadas de diversos artistas y por supuesto la enorme ventana del tamaño de la pared detrás de mi escritorio con la vista de prácticamente toda Inglaterra.

Sobre mi escritorio me encontré un sobre amarillo, de… ¡tenia que ser! El insolente Edward Cullen, llevaba días escribiéndome y rogándome para que escuchase su demo y para que nos encontráramos en algún lugar ¡ugh! Como si yo tuviese algo para hablar con el. Nunca lo había visto en persona y espero nunca hacerlo, era el mas molesto e irritante artista con el que he tratado, un total perdedor por supuesto, no faltaba un día en el que no encontrara su demo sobre mi escritorio, y como le he dicho a Ángela que deje todos los demos sobre mi escritorio es obvio que no puedo evitar que siga insistiendo, pero ¡cielos! Es tan irritante recibir una y otra vez el mismo demo con la misma nota.

"_Señora Swan, es propio que hable con usted, podemos encontrarnos en algún lugar y espero fervientemente que el demo sea de su agrado"_

"_Edward"_

¡Aich! ¡Ni loca lo escuchaba! tenia suficientes éxitos y todos me mantenían ocupada, estaba harta de los artistas baratos que creen que pueden ser famosos.

Lo deje a un lado, y me dispuse a continuar con cosas importantes, hasta que escuche una especie de discusión por fuera de mi oficina.

-¡insisto verla!-

-lo siento joven, pero la Señora Swan esta muy ocupada y no puede atender a nadie-

-escuche, llevo días escribiendo y de veras ¡necesito hablar con ella! Y no me iré hasta conseguirlo ¿entendió?-

De pronto Ángela entro con un rostro de profundo estrés.

-Señora Swan lamento molestarla, pero un joven insiste en verla y no se que decirle para que se vaya-

-fácil, llama a seguridad-

Estaba bastante ocupada como para recibir esta clase de distracciones.

**RPOV: **

¡Buu! ¡Que aburrido es ver a mama hablar con Ángela!, era muy, muy tonto.

Probablemente no debí incendiar el cabello de mi antigua niñera, al menos me divertía mas torturando a mis niñeras que mirando a mami trabajar. Decidí salir, a ver que podía hacer para divertirme y lo mas divertido esque ella ni cuenta se daría.

Al salir un señor muy curioso estaba sentado en un gran sillón por fuera de la oficina, tenía curiosidad, y nunca lo había visto, así que quise ir a saludar. El señor se me hacia familiar, tenia el cabello cobrizo y unos ojos verdes, como los míos,

-hola- salude con mi linda sonrisa-

El señor me respondió con una sonrisa medio rara. Parecía torcida.

-hola pequeña, ¿tu quien eres?-

-me llamo Renessme, aunque también me dicen Nessie, ese fue un invento del amante de mi mami-

Y mi mama pensaba que yo no sabia, soy una erpía experta, ¿se dice así verdad? ¿Erpía?

-mucho gusto Renessme, yo soy Edward, ¿Quién es tu mami?-

-se llama Isabella, pero odia que la llamen así, yo le digo mami, y sus amigos le dicen Bella-

-¿tu mama es la dueña de todo esto verdad?-

-pues si, creo que si ¿tu que haces aquí?-

-solo vengo a hablar con tu mami-

-ah que bien- asentí y como se estaba volviendo aburrido di media vuelta para correr hacia el ascensor-

-¡Ey! ¿No es mejor que te quedes cerca de tu madre?-

-¡no lo creo!-

Fui corriendo hasta el ascensor y apreté varios botones, tiene sus ventajas ser pequeña, nadie se dio cuenta de mi escapada, aparte a nadie le importa de todos modos. Llegue hasta el primer piso, había mucha gente, no había nada interesante allí, hasta que vi por detrás de las enormes puertas de vidrio una gran heladería y yo quería un helado, y como mami estaba siempre ocupada, esta vez yo solita lo conseguiría y ni siquiera la recepcionista se dio cuenta cuando abrí la gran puerta. Salí del edificio de mi mami, solo había una gran calle de distancia, pero ¿que tan difícil podía ser cruzar una calle?

Mire a ambos lados y avance por la calle, todo iba bien, pero escuche una intensa bocina de un gran camión que iba hacia mi, esto no era divertido…

¡Mamiiiiiiiiiii!

**BPOV: **

-enseguida Sra. Swan, ahora mismo llamo a seguridad-

¿Acaso eso era difícil de pensar?

Encendí el computador para empezar con mi trabajo del día, pero Ángela había olvidado cerrar la puerta, me levante de mi cómoda silla para cerrarla, y mire a mi alredor... ¡¿DONDE ESTABA RENESSME?

Salí con brusquedad, para buscarla por fuera.

-Ángela, ¡¿Dónde esta Renessme!-

-no la he visto Sra. Swan-

-¡¿Y QUE ESPERAS! ¡LLAMA A SEGURIDAD!- grite exasperada-

Mi corazón latía a punto de estallar, varias lágrimas estaban recorriendo mis mejillas y buscaba como loca por todo el piso, hasta que de pronto escuche varios pitazos desde el primer piso, temí lo peor.

Baje desesperada por las escaleras hasta el último piso, varias personas y autos y un gran camión estaban detenidos en frente del edificio. Me adentre entre la gente y fue como si la vida salía por mi boca y regresaba en un pequeño segundo al ver a mi hija entre los brazos de un extraño a salvo.

Corrí hacia la escena para tomar a mi hija entre brazos y abrazarla entre lágrimas, ella lloraba desconsolada y asustada. Igual que yo, y yo no paraba de decir ¡gracias! ¡Gracias!

La saque de la calle y nos tendimos en la acera, ella todavía lloraba mientras que yo intentaba respirar.

El joven que la salvo se acerco a nosotras, aun con mi hija entre brazos, pude sentir una sensación tan intensa, una especia de cosquilleo interno. el joven era hermosísimo, su piel pálida deslumbraba bajo el sol de la mañana, un cabello cobrizo que creo brillaba mas que el sol, un lindísimo cuerpo bien fornido que se le notaba por debajo de la ropa, sus labios marcaban una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos, sus ojos me mataron, verdes como una hoja de primavera, intensos.

-puede estar tranquila Sra. Swan, ella esta bien-

¡Mi héroe! ¡Y aparte un Héroe guapísimo!

-muchas gracias…señor…- dije intentado averiguar su nombre-

-soy Edward Cullen, y se que usted es Bella, ¿verdad?-

¡Trágame tierra! Ahora me sentía bastante culpable…

¡Un pésimo artista y mi héroe! ¡Rayos!

Fin del cap 1

* * *

holaaa

he aqui otra historia...! espero que les guste..


	2. Pesadilla ¡¿Señora Cullen!

**Cap 2- ¡esto es una horrible pesadilla! ¿¡Señora Cullen? **

Decidimos caminar hasta la oficina para estar más tranquilos, Renessme sollozaba en mis brazos, y el joven Cullen solo nos seguía por detrás. En cuanto nos acomodamos en la oficina vi el reloj, media hora antes de la llegada de Mike, y no tenia nada preparado. ¡Diablos!

Intente dejar a Renessme en el sofá para hablar con ella después, pero al parecer no se soltaba de mi, me rendí ante intentarla dejarla allí así que tuve que cargarla hasta mi silla.

-adelante joven Cullen- dije señalando una de las sillas que estaban en frente de mi escritorio-

-gracias-

-bueno, supongo que no se imagina cuánto le agradezco el haber salvado a mi hija-

-no se preocupe Sra. Swan, no fue nada, la vi salir de la oficina y me imagine que se podía perder así que la seguí-

-repito, muchas gracias-

-no hay porque- esbozo una sonrisa torcida tan sexy que automáticamente tuve que morderme el labio para no babear-

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted joven Cullen?-

-primero me gustaría que me llamara Edward, y bueno, en realidad necesito hablar con usted sobre algo muy importante-

-esta bien…Edward- trague algo de aire al pronunciar ese nombre, su voz era tan hipnotizante-

_¡¿Que carrizos te esta pasando Bella! _

-¿es algo respecto al demo? Si es así, le aseguro que en cuanto pueda lo escuchare y lo llamare si a la junta le parece una buena oportunidad, ¿era eso?-

-ah, bueno, gracias, pero no es eso, en realidad el demo solo fue para que leyera la nota, y como no respondía tuve que venir-

Bien…esto se estaba poniendo extraño…

-pues, dígame-

El pareció dudar por un segundo mirando a no se que en la oficina, pero después sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre mi, tenia una mirada muy familiar y muy hermosa.

-Sra. Swan, es algo bastante importante- miro a Renessme-

Era obvio que esto era algo que ella no podía escuchar, repito…esto se estaba poniendo muy pero muy extraño.

-entiendo- dirigí mi mirada a Renessme- Nessie preciosa, ¿te importaría esperar afuera un momento?-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto de repente-

-ya se-era obvio que no se iría sin un motivo- ¿quieres ir a comer algo?- le sonreí a mi pequeña-

-¡si!-

-entonces, ve donde Ángela y pídele que te lleve donde tu tía Alice para que te lleve a comer, ¿vale? Pero no te vuelvas a escapar, ¿esta bien?-

-esta bien-

Mi niña salto hacia el piso y corrió hacia fuera, y pude percibir un aura de intensa paz y tranquilidad al verla a salvo, no se que hubiese hecho si la hubiese perdido. A pesar de su tediosa conducta, mi hija me mantenía viva, ella llenaba mi vida.

-ahora, ¿que quería decirme Edward?-

-bueno, espero que no se moleste que le pregunte esto pero… ¿es usted casada Sra. Swan?-

¡Oh claro! Ya se por donde iba la cosa… ¡pero conmigo ni lo sueñe! …aunque… ¡cielos que pedazo de hombre!

Sacudí mi cabeza en cuanto ese pensamiento llego a mí.

-¿a que punto quiere llegar?-

El chico sacudía su cabello con su mano, era un ademán bastante sexy, sin embargo el parecía nervioso.

-Sra. Swan, de casualidad, ¿conoce las Vegas?-

No lo soporte más

-¿puede ir al grano?-

El suspiro ruidosamente, y ahora se veía mas nervioso que antes.

-pues…hace un año intente casarme y no pude, porque descubrí que soy casado y no lo sabia-

Alce una ceja sin comprenderlo, ¿Qué le pasaba a este guapísimo joven? ¿Sufría algún desorden mental o algo por el estilo? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan extraño de tema?

-aja, ¿y cual es el punto?-

Mire el reloj, estaba retrasadísima y todo por la culpa de un chico hermosísimo pero al parecer algo loco.

-al parecer, el nombre de mi esposa, era Isabella Marie Swan-

¿¡QUE? ¿QUE CONHAS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

Salte estrepitosamente de mi silla

-¿QUE? ¿QUE DIABLOS…? ¡Eso no es posible!-

Sentía como si la vida se me viniera encima, el aire parecía escasear, y ya no me podía mantener en pie.

-¡USTED ES UN ENFERMO! ¡LARGUESE DE AQUÍ! ¡AHORA!-

Podría ser muy guapo, pero estaba ¡demente! ¡¿YO? ¡¿CASADA! ¡POR FAVOR!

Se levanto de la silla intentando contener algunas palabras...

-por favor Sra. Swan, esto es serio, no estoy bromeando- dicho esto intento tomar mis manos-

-¡no me toques! ¡Usted es un loco sicótico! ¡Aléjese de mi o llamo a seguridad!-

-escuche Sra. Swan, ¡NO BROMEO! ¡USTED Y YO ESTAMOS CASADOS!- después de un estrepitoso grito que por poco revienta mis delicados oídos, el chico saco un papel de su bolsillo y me lo enseño-

Dudosa, y obviamente aterrada lo tome.

Era un papel amarillo de tamaño medio…y ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡POR FAVOR! Había un sello de un juez, el lugar era ¡LAS VEGAS! Y los nombres de los casados…

Isabella Marie Swan

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen

¡Hace exactamente 6 años, 1 mes, dos días, cuatro horas, 15 minutos y 26 segundos!

¡!

Intente respirar, perdí el equilibrio por completo y estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando Edward me sostuvo con firmeza, odiaba tocarlo, pero en ese momento estaba mas muerta que viva como para sentir algún sentimiento, así este sea unas inmensas ganas de arrancarle las bolas y freírlas para hacérselas tragar.

¡Maldito imbecil!

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuando me desperté estaba en mi sofá con un horrible y torturador dolor de cabeza.

¿Fue un sueño? ¡Gracias!

-am… ¿Bella?- esa voz aterciopelada ¡no por favor no!-

-¿fue un sueño verdad?- pregunte a no se quien-

-sus ojos verdes se fijaron penetrantes en los míos- no, lo siento, pero no lo fue-

-¡aléjate de mi!, ¡¿Cómo paso! Y ¡¿Por qué! –

-supongo que estábamos borrachos-

Saque fuerzas de no se donde, y le golpee el rostro de una bofetada que expreso bastante bien mis sentimientos.

-¡eres un imbecil! ¡Imbecil! ¡Imbecil!-

Comencé a golpearlo lo mas fuerte que pude, lo arañe, lo abofetee, hacia de todo con tal de descargar mi ira.

-¡ya! ¡Calma!-decía mientras trataba de cubrirse de mis golpes- ¡tranquilízate por dios!

-¡TE ODIO! ¡LARGATE DE MI OFICINA AHORA MISMO!-

-¡NO ME IRE HASTA CONSEGUIR EL DIVORCIO!-

Respire profundamente, ¡Era perfecto! el quería desaparecer para siempre de mi vida, y yo lo quería lejos de mi vista…

-Sra. Swan, el joven Mike ha llegado, ¿le digo que entre?- interrumpió Ángela tocando la puerta de la oficina-

¡Fantástico! ESTE ES EL PEOR DIA DE TODA MI MALDITA EXISTENCIA

-no, dile que veré otro día-

Estaba faltando a una de las citas más importantes de mi vida y todavía tenia mil y un cosas que hacer. ¡MAL-DI-CION!

-si Sra. Swan. Y por cierto Renessme esta aquí-

¿Alguna vez les han tirado un enorme balde de agua fría? ¡MALDITA SEA!

¡EDWARD ERA EL PADRE DE MI HIJA!


	3. ANUNCIO

ANUNCIO

Este será quitado dentro de algunos días por tanto…léanlo!

Si..ya se que todos esperan un cap, y que me he ausentado…años! Para volver a escribir pero como algunos me conocerán, yo no dejo mis historias botadas! Y esta no será una excepción, sin embargo, he decidido cambiar la historia de Amantes y Socios por **Srta. Independiente**… ojala les guste.

Si me preguntan porque la cambio, es porque me parecía que era la típica historia, nos conocimos en las vegas, tuvimos una hija, nos enamoramos..bla, bla…mucho de eso en fanfiction, esta tendrá casi lo mismo, solo que hice los personajes un poco diferentes.

Ya lo iran averiguando si se kieren quedar a leerla.

Y en cuanto a mis otras hist, no se preocupen, también continúan…solo que paciencia! (diran: ya la perdimos hace mucho…) jejeje lo se y lo siento, fue mi culpa, quise…como decirlo…volar del nido… pero creo que aun no estoy lista.

Intente subir una historia original en otra pagina, pero solo la leyeron 34 personas TT_TT me dolio….digo, era una comunidad de toda latinoamerica, y le puse todo mi empeño y tiempo y bueno…esto paso, la subiré aquí con los personajesde twilight a ver que tal.

Si tienen curiosidad por leerla háganmelo saber,

Sin mas que decir, les dejo el primer cap de

Srta. Independiente

Y el link de la historia original.

:DDD

Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia…si siguen ahí un review es necesario! Para poder subir los otros caps y continuar ;DD

Los kiere

Roceta111


	4. Srta Independiente

**aki esta personas hermosas, este es el prologo de Srta. Independiente, si de verdad van a link de la historia se daran cuenta de que al menos el primer cap no cambia mucho...  
**

**¿no quieren darle una oportunidad? :DD**

**...ah y para que sepan esta historia se borrara...**

* * *

**Prologo **

No sé ustedes, pero hasta donde tengo entendido, todos nacemos solos, excepto los gemelos, pero no estoy hablando de eso en estos momentos…

En fin, desde siempre, toda mi vida, solo he sido yo y solo yo y después del nacimiento de Renessme todo fue ella, y después yo.

Mi vida se hizo todo una mezcolanza en cuanto Edward Cullen se apareció en mi vida.

Era un excelente secretario, hasta que me di cuenta de que nos habíamos casado y yo ni siquiera entendía como.

Solo supe al instante, que ya no podríamos ser solo Renessme y yo.

¿Quieren saber cómo paso todo?

Vale, se los contare y tal vez ustedes sí me entiendan cuando digo que lo mejor en esta vida es estar solos.

**si kieren leer el primer cap**

**busquen en mis historias Srta. Independiente**

**byeee!m ;D**


End file.
